Rain
by MistyRose-Mint
Summary: Another ONE OK ROCK story from me! / Malam ini dihiasi dengan hujan yang begitu deras, dan membuat salah seorang anggota ONE OK ROCK tidak bisa tidur. / "Boleh aku—err, tidur denganmu malam ini?" / Drabble! / Mind to review? :")


**RAIN**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story, not for character**

**Shonen-ai? Fluff! OOC! Many typo(s)!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya. Anginpun bertiup sangat kencang diluar. Tak lupa suara petir yang saling bersahut-sahutan semakin membuat suasana malam ini semakin mencekam. Dan hal-hal tadi cukup membuat seorang personil ONE OK ROCK tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

"Sial! Jika seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan bisa tertidur!" gumamnya pelan. Ia takut. Dan dia berharap hujan badai ini akan selesai dalam waktu singkat, karena besok mereka masih memiliki jadwal perform.

Namun harapannya kandas sudah. Sudah sekitar satu jam ia menunggu hujan berhenti, tetapi kenyataannya hujan malah semakin deras. Dan hal itu saja membuat dirinya semakin resah. Dilihatnya jam dan dapat diketahui bahwa sekarang hampir tengah malam dan ia belum juga tertidur.

"Sebaiknya menumpang dengan yang lainnya saja," ucapnya pasrah. Ia tentu tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan tidak tidur semalaman dan menyebabkan suaranya tidak maksimal untuk perform besok.

Benar. Anggota ONE OK ROCK yang belum tidur hanyalah sang vokalis. Ia memiliki trauma tersendiri pada hujan di malam hari. Dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah apalagi akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi hujan pada malam hari.

Taka keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kamar sang bassist—berharap ia bisa menumpang tidur bersamanya. Tak lama, kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ryota.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

**KREET**

"Ryota, bo— A-astaga!" pekiknya pelan. Kini tampak dikedua manik kelamnya pemandangan yang membuatnya terngaga lebar. Bagaimana tidak? Kini terlihat dua sosok yang ia kenal sedang tidur dalam posisi yang terbilang 'ajaib'. Ryota yang tidur dengan posisi terlentang sedangkan Tomoya yang disebelahnya tidur dengan posisi kaki diatas perut Ryota dan kepalanya disamping kaki Ryota.

Taka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Ryota bisa bertahan dengan posisi tidur Tomoya yang sebegitu 'ajaib'nya? Dan, bagaimana bisa Tomoya memiliki posisi tidur yang 'ajaib' itu? Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya lain kali. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah: Ia tidak mungkin tidur bersama mereka.

Taka menghela nafas. Ia segera menutup pintu kamar Ryota dan segera menuju kamar sang _leader_. Hanya Toru satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa. Ia sungguh berdoa agar Toru mengizinkannya untuk tidur bersamanya malam ini.

.

.

Kini ia tepat berada di depan pintu kamar Toru. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang sangat kencang.

"AAA!" Jerit Taka keras dan langsung berlari hingga ia menabrak Toru yang tengah tertidur dikasurnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"UGH! YA! Taka! Apa yang—" ucapan protes Toru terputus begitu saja ketika ia menyadari bahwa Taka kini tengah memeluknya dengan tangan gemetar. Toru hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Taka memeluknya. Diusapnya rambut sang vokalis beberapa kali hingga ia merasa bahwa gemetar Taka sudah mereda dan pelukannya pun mulai mengendur. Akhirnya Taka melepaskan pelukannya dan segera bangkit dari posisinya.

Taka menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu, "Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku—"

"Sudahlah, Taka. Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Taka menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia sungguh tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. Toru yang melihatnya menghela napas. Memang, dilihat dari sisi manapun sang vokalis tidaklah terlihat baik. Rambutnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari biasanya, dan itu sudah cukup memberitahu sang _leader_ bagaimana kondisi Taka saat ini; sangat kacau.

"Toru."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku—err, tidur denganmu malam ini?" ucap Taka pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Toru dengan jelas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Toru dengan sedikit nada jahil. Toru sebenarnya tahu akan ketakutan sang vokalis terhadap hujan di malam hari. Namun sedikit menggodanya akan menyenangkan.

Taka yang tahu bahwa Toru berniat menjahilinya kini mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya, "Kau tentu tahu alasannya, _leader_!"

"Oh benarkah? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti alasannya, Taka?" ucap Toru disertai dengan wajah polosnya—yang membuat Taka semakin kesal.

Tahu bahwa ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat, akhirnya Taka membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Toru yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya—bingung, "Kau mau kemana, Taka?"

"Kembali kekamarku. Sepertinya kau tidak ingin aku tidur bersama—"

"Siapa yang mengatakan jika aku tidak ingin tidur bersamamu?"

"Eh?" Taka yang mendengar ucapan Toru tadi, segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Toru dengan heran, "Kau bilang apa tadi, Toru?"

Toru yang melihat tingkah Taka terkikik kecil. Oh, betapa ia sangat menyukai ekspresi sang vokalis. Sedangkan Taka semakin tidak mengerti dengan Toru. _'Dia kenapa sih?'_

"Kenapa kau masih berdiam disana? Ayo kesini dan tidur. Ini sudah sangat larut dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," jelas Toru.

Taka yang mendengarnya langsung saja menghampiri ranjang Toru dan mengambil posisi disebelahnya dan menyamankan , "Kau memang yang terbaik, _leader_! Terimakasih!" ucap Taka disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

Ketika Toru menyadari bahwa jaraknya dengan Taka sangatlah dekat, setitik sembuarat berwarna pink menghiasi pipi porselen sang _leader_, "Hm. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, ini sudah terlalu larut."

Taka hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Toru. Sebenarnya, tanpa disuruhpun ia akan segera tidur diranjang Toru yang hangat. Taka merasakan pipinya tiba-tiba saja memanas ketika memikirkan jika ia akan tidur bersama sang _leader_ dalam satu ranjang.

"_Good night_, _leader_."

"Hm, _good night_."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n**: Ha-Hallo!

Eung, sa-saya kembali lagi dengan membawa fanfic, eum, ONE OK ROCK (lagi)! E-ehehe~

Sebelumnya, saya sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang saya dapatkan di fanfic "Voice". Sumpah, rasanya bahagia dan terharu banget ada yang mau baca fanfic ToruKa punyaku :"")

Dan sekarang, dengan kurang ajarnya saya malah bikin FF dengan maincast Toru-Taka lagi. Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan berbagai macam picts & gifs & fanfic di tumblr yang dengan kampretnya menebarkan virus ToruKa :"") /plak/

Akhir kata,

Mind to review? :')


End file.
